


Reunited

by dcisamtyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: Written for a request on Tumblr.Heartbroken by the loss of the Doctor in his tenth incarnation, you are surprised to see him in his twelfth incarnation, while at Clara's flat.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, Twelfth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Reunited

“I was talking to Missy, and you wouldn’t believe what she said, Y/N. Honestly, I just--” Clara was talking but all of it sounded garbled, like the teachers in Charlie Brown. The table shifted under your feet as Clara moved her hands off of it, giving a little huff. “Y/N? Y/N - wait, are you thinking about him right now?” 

You flinched at the sudden movement, glancing away as Clara’s accusation snapped you out of your reverie. How long had she been talking without you piping up with a reply? Glancing down at the table, a bit of frozen fear jolted your chest. Clara’s sundae bowl was completely empty, while your small cup of soft serve was now a melted chocolate mess coated in sprinkles. Clearly, it had been a long time.

Scoops was you and Clara’s favorite spot, a tiny ice cream shop by her flat. It boasted unique flavors, large ice cream sundaes, and decadent milkshakes. It was the best place to relax and chat as they kept tables and lounge chairs outside. 

Clara had been gone on a little trip with friends to who-knows-where for a few months and you had to hear about it. Apparently, one of the people in her travel group, Missy, was a bit of a firecracker. Always causing trouble.

While you were happy to see Clara, your mind was elsewhere. You focused your gaze on a stone building across the street and everything blurred into a mural of glass, marble, and gray stone. Clara continued to talk about her adventures with her friend and you lost yourself, flipping through memories like the pages of a magazine.

It didn’t help that the gray marble of the building looked eerily familiar to something from your past - a silent, unforgiving, and malicious monster that you encountered years ago with the Doctor. That was a trying time for both of you. It took a lot out of you to escape the Weeping Angels, but once you did, you both collapsed in triumph on the floor of the TARDIS, happy to still have each other.

All at once, the memories washed over you: meeting him downtown in a terrifying alien invasion, going on little adventures to tourist planets, visiting the Ancient Pyramids, and old New York. Time flew by while you were with him, it seemed. You were always laughing together, hanging onto each other like you were all the other had left. Now, without him, time crawled, making the days feel impossible.

Your new friend, Clara, tried to ease the pain, but you never specifically told her about the Doctor. How do you explain a thousand-year-old alien that looks human? Even worse, how do you explain that you fell in love with that thousand-year-old alien? She’d think you were mad. Maybe, you were, especially to hold onto somebody that long without contact.

Now at Scoops, you quickly realized what had happened. The wide-eyed look on your face, accompanied by a bloom of red warmth, said it all. Leaning back in your seat, you took a casual bite from the cup of now chocolate soup in front of you and hummed nonchalantly. Your eyebrows lifted as you looked at Clara, hoping she wouldn’t notice. But this was Clara, she had no problem calling you out on it.

Countering your lean back, Clara leaned forward in her seat, pushing her empty bowl aside to look at you - really look at you. She playfully raised an eyebrow, her eyes sparkling. “You’re blushing. What is so lovely about this mystery man? You haven’t seen him in two years.”

You breathed in, trying to be easy, but it shook in your lungs. She stared at you in amusement, waiting for an answer. This sort of thing amused her. She was always fascinated with the intrigue of love and romance. The beauty of it all. Knowing her, she hoped it was something particularly juicy, like a lovely personality, winning looks, or a dazzling smile. Lucky and not-so-lucky for you, the man you lost had all three.

It hurt to think about, yet it was all you could think about.

This wasn’t like you. You never found it hard to move on from other love interests. But this one was irreplaceable. The thoughts were constant. How could you get him back? Where was he now? Was he traveling with someone else now? You nearly shuddered at the thought.

After all, it was supposed to be you two together. Forever.

Losing the Doctor was enough, but to lose the feeling of him? That hurt the most. His infectious smile always sent warmth flooding down your spine. He’d speak with a passion and playfulness, complimenting you every time you knew the right answer or thought of the right thing. You practically preened every time he called you brilliant.

When you would go out on adventures together, he held your hand tight. He always looked at you in wonder, his brown eyes wide, as if he couldn’t believe that, in all of time and space, he got to meet you.

The truth was, you felt the same way about him. He was like magic.

Then you visited the Tazzan Peninsula and the whole relationship fell apart. You had been reckless, you could admit it. It wasn’t the most intelligent move to spar with the Tazzanian dictator as he sat perched on his throne. But the alien had a big mouth and an ego to match. With every word, he threatened to kill all of the people who didn’t agree with him. The Tazzanians shook in fear and watched in horror.

You couldn’t tolerate it. How could you? You were human. You had seen and heard of similar atrocities committed by people like him. Unfortunately, that humanity led to your capture and near-murder as a member of the resistance. 

The Doctor spent hours looking for you and once he saved you, you thought he would be happy. Naturally, you’d be greeted with a warm grin and a bear hug. But he was livid. He dragged you back to the TARDIS, a look of pure disappointment clouding his features.

“You should have let me handle it,” he snapped, leaning up against the TARDIS console. You stood in front of him, your face littered with cuts, watching him carefully as his eyes grew cold. “You should have known better, Y/N.”

“Well, you clearly weren’t handling it, were you? Why are you more upset about what I did than what he did?”

The Doctor let out a shaky breath before turning to work on the console. Pressing a few buttons, pushing a lever up, he stared up at the console. “Because I could have lost you, Y/N. Recklessness gets humans killed.”

His voice was low and urgent, the disappointment dripping off the words. He simply mumbled that he was taking you home, as you watched him, unable to move. The last time you saw him was right before you stepped out of the TARDIS into your bedroom.

You always thought that he would come back for you, eventually. Once he cooled down, he’d realize that it was a simple misunderstanding. You could keep quiet now. The two of you were meant to be together.

But he hadn’t come back.

Clara pouted sympathetically at you as you absent-mindedly played with your spoon, the images of the Doctor’s face flickering in your mind like a candle flame. She reached across the table to grab your hand. “Let’s go back to my flat, we’ll get your mind off of him.”

You reluctantly agreed as Clara extended a hand, pulling you up from your seat. She gave you a warm smile and you followed her down the street to her flat, wondering if she would ever understand the severity of losing a man like that.

Back at Clara’s flat, the two of you curled up in her living room in front of the TV. A big bowl of freshly-popped popcorn separated you and every so often, you’d pluck a few kernels from the bowl. Clara glanced over at you. “We could watch something on Netflix?”

You nodded. Clara began to flip through the different options, humming her opinions as the different rectangles flashed on the screen. It was like they were taunting you.

All of the options seemed to center around love and romance, whether it was the three Netflix originals about falling in love at Christmas (typical), a classic black-and-white love story filmed in the ‘50s (yawn) or the reality dating show that seemed more like a psychologist’s field day than a romantic adventure. 

Clara pursed her lips. “Well, none of those, I guess. How about--” her words were cut off as her door slammed open, revealing an older gentleman with gray hair.

“Clara, I need you,” the man said before his eyes fell on you. All at once, the air in the room seemed to warm up as the two of you stared at each other. You could only blink in confusion.

Clara watched your reaction and stood up, moving to stand next to the man, who was dressed in a black coat and pants. She raised her eyebrows at him and tilted her head at you, trying to be subtle. “Doctor, uh, Smith, what are you doing here?”

He didn’t even look at her as he continued to stare at you. “Y/N, it’s lovely to see you again. I missed you.”

Clara’s eyebrows furrowed as she glanced between the two of you. “You two know each other?”

The man repeated the same question to you and Clara.

There was something particularly familiar about him, but you couldn’t place it. However, it seemed like he could. His blue eyes filled with adoration as he stared at you. “I’m so sorry, Y/N.”

Suddenly, it all came together. You had seen that same look but on a different man. This was your Doctor.

Clara balked. “Wait, the Doctor is your mystery man?”

“Mystery man?” the man, who you now knew was the Doctor, straightened his spine and smiled warmly. “You’ve talked about me.”

“Once or twice,” you replied, awkwardly, sinking into your seat.

There was an awkwardness in the air as you stared at each other. You studied his face. This one was much different from when you knew him - this man had piercing blue eyes and gray hair rather than brown eyes and spiky brown hair. But he was still handsome, and you still missed him. 

You jumped up from the couch and wrapped your arms around him. He smelled like the TARDIS - warm and inviting. You wondered how you ever lived without it. 

When you pulled away, still in his arms, you bit your lip. “You look different.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ve got a new face.”

You laughed. “I can see that.”

The Doctor tightened his grip around your waist. “I’m the same man, though, and I still lo--well, you know.”

Closing your eyes, you rested your head on his chest, listening to the beats of his hearts for a moment before mumbling, “I know.”


End file.
